


Seheron By the Sea

by Yueira



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Blood Magic, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueira/pseuds/Yueira
Summary: A nice change of pace, there's sun, there's sand, and there's... topless qunari. Things should be fun by the sea. That is, until you come across slavers, blood magic and righteous Grey Wardening. Well that last one can be fun if you set your mind to it, and the Warden certainly did try her best to do so. But what would the Qun think of her?- part of my Perspective canon, if you'd like that to be uploaded in a series let me know. Just figured I'd get my shorter pieces up on AO3





	1. A Prologue

**Sten**

The  _kadan_  had decided to travel back to Seheron with me, and we boarded the ship that had left the capital at dawn, along with the strange tides of this land. She had seemed harried, as these people would have called it, eager to leave the land that she had just saved. I did not blame her. The smell of dogs and rubbish was overwhelming. The ship was fast, and when we finally reached Par Vollen her ceaseless amazement grew somewhat unabashed. It was only when we were almost refused passage that she fell silent, a somewhat impossible task for humans.

This was homecoming, the smell of the sea, the incense, the tea—everything I had longed for, here again within reach. The  _kadan_  was enthralled, and her presence would be hard to explain; women were not fighters, they were priests, artisans, farmers and shopkeepers— but I knew that she would not allow herself to be delegated to that.

The attention we drew was at best curious, and this did not escape the  _kadan_ , her armor was worn for precisely that motive. We did not wish anyone to discover her presence as a Saarebas, the consequences of which would be most… tragic. She was but a child, and also a warrior, something that should be highlighted to the furthest extent possible.

" _Sten_ — should I be calling you that, even here? Isn't every commander of the units a Sten?" The  _kadan_  was looking up at me, a perfectly blank look on her fair face. I knew that look. She was trying to appear innocent.

"It is sufficient." It would not be proper for her to refer to be by any other name.

"Fine. Have it your way." Her attentions returned to those leading us to the  _arishok_  and I briefly wondered if she was upset, her abrupt silences always seemed to indicate that it was so.

The  _arishok_  simply listened to my account of the Blight, but I knew that he was considering my companion—her height, gender and armor a stark contrast to her status as a Grey Warden. As expected, he was not convinced.

* * *

 

**Kiera**

The  _arishok_  wanted me to prove myself—apparently he did not think women were fighters, as the  _qunari_  believed. We expected that, Sten and I, but I was rather more shocked that my  _abilities_  would be put to the test with a demonstration—how this came to be I don't know. Warriors stepped forward as Sten was ordered aside and I drew my blades in anticipation (more of panic than expectation).

"Choose your opponent."

"What? Why?" Dear Maker—I survived a battle with an Archdemon to do  _this_.

The reply was swift and cutting. "It has been said that Grey Wardens are legendary warriors and strategists."

"And that is the basis of this test? To see if I am worthy to stand among your people?"

"No. It is to see if you are worthy to stand among yours."

"I don't even… Fine." I stood in front of one of the  _kossiths_  and nodded. "Him."

The rest of the warriors stepped back as a smaller group of them appeared at the back of the one whom I had chosen. I was to fight a small band of them. Oh Maker.

I put my helm back on, praying that I had enough endurance while wearing this metal.


	2. Fight's over, what now?

**Kiera**

These  _qunari_  were well-trained, but I had expected nothing less from the people who had sent Sten to Ferelden to  _investigate_  the Blight. They were a formidable enemy, the  _kossiths_  acted in unison, their movements making up the next's attacks, closing ranks whenever an opening split between themselves. They left very little room for error, what with their synchronized assaults and defences which gave me with few opportunities to exploit.

And since fighting with magic was not an option, there was no need for me to maintain my distance from the warriors and their  _spears_. Not  _arrows_ , these people used  _spears_  for their ranged attacks. Keeping close to them would be a much better alternative.

I sprinted between the trajectories, the whizzing of the spears narrowly passing by my body, landing impotently behind. I had to move, and fast—having these things trained upon me was almost more terrifying than having the archdemon and its flaming breath on my back. Almost. But Grey Wardens did not bow to men, nor will  _I_ yield in this battle.

And yet, there was no need for unnecessary bloodshed; these were men fighting for their honor (presumably,  _Qunari_  honor was a strange thing) and killing them for the sake of proving my skill did not seem an altogether wise decision. I did my best to strike them with the flat side of my blades, dropping these midway, allowing myself to be surrounded at close quarters—making use of their height and countering with a well-timed roundhouse.

I never really liked fighting hand to hand, and my punches had to feel like little more than a child's to these people—but there was no other option, if we were to end this without undue casualties…

My arms ached terribly; my elbows and fists were banged up something bad by the time the last giant fell, but nothing was permanently damaged—at least, for the  _kossiths._  No offense meant, but they had such hard skulls. Luckily my platemail protected my tender human parts. Still… Ow. My head seemed about all but cracked in two; one should  _never_  headbutt with a helm on.

* * *

  **Sten**

"So… Why aren't you topless?" The  _kadan_ was finally speaking, after a long silence. It was worrying when we had removed her armor, her knuckles and elbows were badly torn up—the blood already drying on the pale skin. The bandages that have been wrapped around those wounds were as tenderly done as I could have managed; if we were to allow her to use magic, these might already have been healed. And yet she did not complain. Curious.

The  _arishok_ had seemed satisfied, for now. She had bested some of the best warriors in the  _antaam_  but her first question to me did not make sense. "What?"

"Every other male  _qunari_  is topless, and covered in that  _fine_  warpaint. Why aren't you?" The look in her eyes—I could not describe it—but it unsettled me. They mirrored the sea and the sky, unfettered by the twisted evil the  _Qun_  warned against in the Saarebas, orbs sparkling in the light of the sun. Mages spread corruption—this was a fact. And yet neither she nor the other mage Warden displayed this when we travelled last, and I was starting believe that she was an exception. Perhaps.

"I will when I return to my duties."

"Good to know." A smile lingered on her lips as she looked away at the similarly dazed warriors, the ones who had lost the duel. They were alive and relatively unharmed; she had not wanted to take anyone's lives for the sake of a test. This did not sit well by the  _Qun_ , but the  _kadan_ had stood by her decision, the words uttered when she had knocked out the unit were determined and strong:

" _Are we at war? It seems pointless to fight to the death when we are clearly on the same side. I really do not wish to deprive the Qun of its warriors."_

She then sheathed her swords with a finality that spoke volumes, the ring of her blade echoing in the silence. The fight had been dangerous, but she won, as she always had in Ferelden—her performance never once disappointing.

"So what now? Can I stay in the barracks? With you?"  _Pashaara._  Her questions were… perplexing.


	3. Dissatisfaction

**Sten**

Even though it had been proven that the  _kadan_  could fight, there were still rules to follow; one could not simply disregard the  _Qun_. She had to be with the women.

"So I'm to stay with the  _tamassrans_." She wasn't altogether happy with the arrangement, but she was not going to fight it in her present condition. At least, I would trust her not to—one could never tell with these humans.

"Yes."

"And you'll be headed to the barracks?" One of the aides to the  _tamassrans_  had been summoned, to show her the way to the buildings in which the teachers stayed. It was very far from the compound in which the soldiers lived.

"Yes." The dismay in her demeanor was obvious, but neither of us could do a thing to change it.

"Oh."

"Disappointed,  _kadan_?"

"Verily. I'll do my best to stay out of trouble then." The elf who was leading her away seemed most unsure—almost hesitant to carry the  _kadan's_  platemail. Her undershirt and leathers were stained with blood and sweat, and I almost stopped them; the human did not seem to belong away from the battlefield. But the teachings that might prove otherwise.

* * *

It was about a week before I saw her again, she had brought the evening meal to our returning units; we had faced a small skirmish in which several of our brethren had died. The Tevinter mages were persistent in pushing the borders. She handed the meals out with a nod and a quiet " _Shanedan_ ", which was surprising, but pleasantly so, and it seemed to earn the respect of the  _karastens_  in my unit.

"You're learning the  _qunari_  tongue?" The word was a greeting, and it was a welcome one after our days spent in the forest. The  _kadan_ sat down next to me, her tasks for the day were done.

"Why so surprised? I want to learn more about your people. So far they've put me on kitchen duty, as well as in lessons with the children. I'm thinking they want to hide me away or something, so I might as well attain a new skill while I'm here."

"Do you… like it here,  _kadan_?"

"Very much—it is peaceful. At least, in comparison to Ferelden." She paused, lips brushing the knuckles of her almost healed hand. "But I'm first and foremost a Grey Warden, Sten. We fight the darkspawn because we are sworn to. And I… must leave soon, since I would not be of any value added to your people—especially since being a Warden is apparently what I do best. Your people really like their food less… fancy."

"You were chastised for attempting stew?" She had made those when we traveled together during the Blight—although not unpleasant, it was too… rich for normal meal.

"It's a simple enough dish. Not dissimilar to the bread and soup. Now if only they'd let me near the cakes…" She was hugging her knees, looking pensive. I was done with my meal and looked over at her, wondering if she were homesick. It appeared that she had embraced the  _qunari_ way of dress, the little fabric exposed her many battle scars as well as that tattoo just below the nape of her neck. It would seem that the elf—that  _Crow_ , was right. It was the Grey Warden insignia.

The  _kadan_  was listless—as a  _Bas_ , it was understandable that she was dissatisfied, or that domesticity did not suit her. She was not of the  _Qun_ , and would likely never be.

**Kiera**

I had a plan—to bake cookies, but to that, I would need the ovens the cooks were so protective over. I had the recipes and the access to flour, milk and eggs. Demeaning it probably was, one of the Order handling tasks such as these, but I wasn't going to argue with the  _arishok_  and earn his wrath. Yet. I missed fighting—the only thing I was truly good at. I had taken to walking the perimeter of the  _tamassrans'_ buildings at night, surreptitious magic trailing little sparks along the edge of the walls; I had so much excess energy that it was difficult to sit still at times.

Perhaps I should train in my free time, away from the precepts of the  _Qun—_  maybe outside the compounds? I could feel myself putting on some weight, and I sometimes longed for the feel of the metal that I had become so accustomed to. It was lonely, sometimes, being an outsider in the  _qunari_  lands—they did not trust me to speak with the others, and assiduously attempted to convert my ways. It made for some rather awkward conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These words I got from the Dragon Age Wikia on Qunari Language:  
> Tamassrans- A priest who is charged with educating the young. Exclusively a role for women.  
> Shandedan- A respectful greeting.  
> Karastens- Soldiers.


	4. Nice view.

**Kiera**

I had sprung out of the large cot that was my bed, found a small clearing a ways from the main settlement and started training, going through the movements my mentor had taught before being stopped by a night patrol. My dreams were now all nightmares, without the Blight's incessant Archdemon song; it was back to the Fade in all its wonderful glorious temptations. I wasn't going to get much rest; it seems, so it was understandable that I might have come off a tad aggressive. I also found out that the  _qunari_ did not like sarcasm much.

"Why are you out here so late at night—Grey Warden?" The  _kossith_ who stood in front of me was apparently the leader of the small  _aad_  – unit, all of them peering down from their great heights. Perhaps they had thought that I was an enemy?

"As you can probably see, I am training. Is that not allowed?" Maybe I was making too much noise. I would keep it down then. The  _qunari's_  eye's narrowed as he judged my appearance. I wasn't wearing my armor—the clanking was so loud—I'd never make it out of the building without waking half the priestesses. Suddenly I felt a little exposed, my shoulders were bare and the cloths covered precious little from the appraising glare of the male.

"You are a woman, so it follows that you do not need to wield—you should go back to the  _tamassrans_  where you  _belong_." I'll admit that riled my temper, just a little.

"I might be female, but I am not a part of your  _Qun_. I have proven myself in battle and that is where I  _belong_."

His voice was cold, dismissing. I didn't like him very much, this  _karashok—_ a mere infantry private—who was he to question me? "My brethren had most likely underestimated you, and that is why you won."

"Oh? Do you truly feel that way,  _qunari_? I could satisfy your…  _curiousity_. Do you fancy that you could best me?" I stepped closer to him, and was gratified when he in turn took one back, warily. Good to know that I could scare him—I could use a workout.

The fury in his eyes ignited when he had found himself retreating, as was the unsettled ripple that went through the rest of his  _aad_. He tried to keep in control, but the damage was done—pride was evident in this one's eyes.

"You speak dangerous words, human.  _Fighting_   _words_." I raised an eyebrow, considering his stance— was he giving me a chance to back down? No such luck.

"And here I was, thinking that we were having a friendly chat in the moonlight." There, that pride fed the growing anger, and he drew his sword with a sneer.

"Do you truly wish to test your mettle against us— _woman_? The Sten will not protect you here."

I faked a yawn. These men were young and reckless. I was like them, once. "I thought the  _qunari_  weren't chatty people. Are we going to stand here all night?" This was the last straw. The  _kossith_  swung his blade forward and advanced—the rest of his unit followed suit gladly.

* * *

I guess I had to take some responsibility for the ensuing fight—the clashes were so loud that we drew the attention of the main camp. At first, the curious ones merely stared, presumably entertained by our quarrel. These soon also joined the fray, and a few of them were on my side. Soon however, the officers came from behind the great stone walls and tried to stop the ridiculous mess we had created in the span of a half hour.

I didn't even see him coming, or rather, maybe I did—but it did not register immediately, but Sten had grabbed my arms, forcing them to my sides, before my blades would no doubt slice open his torso. I caught myself in time—and pointed my swords to the ground. And then, it hit me, I had never seen his chest this up close before; it was a nice… view.

" _Kadan,_  stop."

"You don't have to tell me twice." I muttered. I felt myself relax, but my veins burned with a rising heat—a result of that sudden rush of emotion, no doubt. I rather hoped that it was not from that appealing image of my companion's bare torso; that would be… odd. I realized that  _he_  had never made me feel this way before, a strange, mixed attraction; but I hoped that he was doing well just the same—as the  _liege_  of Ferelden.

* * *

**Sten**

It seemed as if that I had come in time before the  _kadan_  slaughtered the  _karashoks_ —her movements had appeared unrestrained, very different from the usual measured way she fought. I needed to keep an eye on her.

"You truly should not have provoked them,  _kadan_."

"But I am unharmed,  _Sten_. It was a nice distraction."

"You are too reckless. The consequences would be worse if  _either_  of you were seriously injured in the brawl. Execution would be the punishment." She considered this carefully; her walk had slowed considerably while she did so. I matched her speed.

"I… understand. What will happen to him now?" I had no doubt that she had not even considered the possibility. The  _Qun_  viewed the harming of honored guests such as her very harshly.

"The  _arishok_  will deal with such transgressions of the  _antaam_." And it would not be pleasant.

"Would it help if I told him that it was an enlightening experience?"

"No."

"I… I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault. The  _karashok_  should learn to not pick fights so near the barracks." She smiled at that, a little gingerly, having not forgotten her part in the affair.

"So… will I be chastised? For using a blade when I am a  _woman_?" Her emphasis on that last word did not go unnoticed.

"Unlikely. You are not of the  _Qun_."

The  _kadan_  muttered audibly, "But I am a direct challenge to your teachings."

I allowed myself a small smile. She had no idea how much so. "Among other things."

"Now  _that_  sounded disparaging." It was familiar, this feeling—the camaraderie we once shared, manifesting briefly.

"You are a Warden, a thing that is not recorded in the teachings. That will be sufficient for the  _arishok_."

"A thing? Thanks." I caught her rolling her eyes, shaking her head gently.

"You know what I truly  _mean_."

Her reply was non-committal, a technique that meant that she was not attending my words. "Mmm."

We had arrived back at the immense structure that housed the  _tamassrans_. Light rays glowed in the distant horizon, it was almost dawn.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"I merely do not wish for another incident to occur."

She sighed heavily. "I'm not that trouble-prone, am I?"

"No, trouble just seems to find you  _naturally_." The  _kadan_  made a face at me before disappearing into the building; she seemed almost a child, but meant a lot more. To me. This fact was most disturbing.

* * *

**Kiera**

The very next day (or rather, that same morning), I was transferred away from the precepts—the  _tamassran_  lodgings. It had to be due to that unfortunate incident, even though I was assured that there was no harm done. I gathered up my possessions, put on my still-fitting armor and followed the guide.

I was amused that he was leading me in the direction of the soldier's barracks, nodding disapprovingly before stalking off. Can't say I wasn't expecting the snub, but I truly had not imagined the next words said to me; my new duties were to train the same unit which I had scuffled with the night before. This was much better than serving food to the children; the  _karashok_  did have some nice baleful glares.  _And_  I got to see Sten more often.


	5. This is a punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my one-shot with the Arishok you would have noticed some similarities. Yeah I wrote that one after this one and someone told me that there was potential for romance so... You get the idea. As ever, thanks for reading!

**Kiera**

So this was the  _arishok's_  idea of a punishment, having me test the patience of the soldiers before throwing them to the wolves that made up the Tevinter army. It wasn't that they were completely resistant to my teaching them the techniques I used in battle, it was their being unused to a female in charge within the military that prevented much progress; second-guessing occurred at every command I gave.

These did not come from the soldiers I was in charge of—they obeyed my words with only the barest of hesitations, but carried them out to the letter.

Hints of such…  _negativity_  came from the soldiers from the other units, who made these remarks in the _qunari_ tongue, so I wouldn't understand. Low murmurs issued from the surrounding men, but my  _karashoks—_  heh, I suppose I felt responsible for them now—ignored these stoically, where humans would retaliate without hesitation. The  _qunari_  were definitely better at keeping their faces straight.

What bothered me more was that Sten seemed to avoid my part of the training yard, keeping his distance in a manner such that it was painfully obvious. Oh well.

It took a week, but the  _karashoks_  had learned the importance of their peripheral vision, and hence became less reliant on the close presence of their comrades in battle. The Tevinter mages would no doubt find this difficult to counter; it had made  _their_  attacks less predictable, even as it placed emphasis on the self's actions in relation to the rest of the unit. I was gratified that they had made so much improvement, readily adjusting their positions in order to remain in control of the battle.

Everyone now called me the Warden, though I would very much prefer my own name—I never heard 'Kiera' anymore. Still, it was to be expected, the  _qunari_  identified others by their titles and occupations, and that was mine. I wasn't part of the  _Qun_ , so that was my name too.

It seemed that I was to stay out of the main fighting at the border, and it was hard to send the unit I had taught to the battlefield, even if they were eager to go. So much energy in them, tense with anticipation, they had left early in the morning while I found myself praying for their victory in battle.

Sten had gone with them, leading the vanguard—and while I had faith in his skills, I had none in the Tevinter maleficars who could summon demons to their aid. But nothing would stop the advance of the  _qunari_ , there was no fear of death in its people.

* * *

Nights spent in the main settlement hence began to feel a tad lonely; there was no one to chat idly with. Training by myself was wearing my own nerves thin—frustration was building even as I kept the demons, the ones in the Fade, at bay.

These night terrors made me wake up in cold sweat, each night, haunted by the things I was made to see, even as I resisted offers of power, each more extravagant then the last. There was no way I would ever consider their 'gifts', even as the images they presented me seemed tempting—I knew that these were illusions and would not amount to anything even if I gave in. And so I fought, attacking the poor straw targets by the light of a single flaming torch— in the dark of the night— by myself, clearing the dregs of these fruitless whispers from my mind.

This changed when I discovered that the  _arishok_  was usually up most nights, pacing in his quarters, a single window of light in the deep darkness that fell each dusk. I jumped when he spoke, his movements had no more sound than the usual rustling caused by the wind.

"Why do you train at such odd hours?" The gravelly tone unique to the  _kossiths_  was actually rather soothing, but startling to hear in the silence of my circumstances.

I turned, watching him, noting that his weapons were strapped to his back—how interesting. Did he mean to test me himself? I had entertained requests of several  _qunari_  who had wished to try their skill at taking down the  _mighty_   _Grey_   _Warden_. They had all failed admirably, without complaint or grumbling—a nice ego boost for me.

"Fewer eyes watching my every move is a fine enough reason." The  _qunari_  only spoke to me when they absolutely had to, but I could feel their impassive stares on my back when I trained in daylight. "Also, it's cooler at night."

"Coo…ler? I am not familiar with that word." Coming from the  _arishok_ , I knew somehow that it wasn't just plain curiosity, but annoyance at his less-than-perfect grasp of the common tongue which frustrated him.

"Less… warm. And humid."

He listened without a change of expression, and sometimes, I wondered if the  _qunari_ did this on purpose—if only to confound others. His next words surprised me.

"True. But lonely." I hadn't expected the sudden show of empathy.

"I'm pretty independent, myself." This was true, but I did feel a little lost without the constant milling of others around the place.

"Training with another might help discover any potential weaknesses in one's form." Was he offering what I thought he meant?

"Indeed. Would you deign to cross blades with me in a friendly spar?" I might have imagined the smile that flickered on the  _arishok's_  lips, but he responded with a nod and a drawing of his weapons. Another duel blader—the first one I'd encountered among my  _qunari_  opponents.

* * *

The sun had risen, and the fight was long and a little terrifying. The  _arishok_  was a seasoned warrior, and from what I had heard, bred, for the machinations of war. It seemed unlikely that he hadn't noticed the small spells I had casted on our little nicks—inconsequential wounds, but I did it nonetheless. He ignored this though, an odd thing, considering the  _Qun_.

"How long do you intend to stay with us, Warden?" We were walking back to the barracks, the large yard glowing gently with the rays of dawn.

"…now that, I haven't considered. Am I perhaps… overstaying my welcome?" It was still surprising to be confronted with  _qunari_  directness. But it was an honor to have the  _arishok_  enquire personally about this, even if I felt a bit… miffed. But this was how Sten spoke—and how they would expect others to do in turn—truthfully. "This might sound too forward, but I think that I've been pulling my own weight amongst your people."

"And yet you remain aloof from our way of life. Are you not satisfied within the  _Qun_?"

I allowed myself a smile as I began to speak. "I am rarely satisfied,  _arishok_ —"

"Then an endless struggle awaits you, having no definite place with your peoples." His tone was disdainful, a common thing towards outsiders like me.

"Life is interesting and worth living  _because_  of the promise of future struggles."

"You are a strange human." This I agreed with, and so would many, many more.

"So I've been told. Most would claim that I must not be one, by default."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "And you persist in being just as puzzling to even your own?"

We separated at the steps of the structure, and I laughed quietly to myself. "Why not? Keeps people guessing."

* * *

"Come to convert me again,  _arishok_?" The imposing figure had approached me in broad daylight, some days after our sparring, which sent ripples across the encampment. Were they expecting an actual fight?

He sighed as he dismissed the guards around him, his manner grim, even for a  _qunari_. "That will not be my task; you will know  _order_  eventually, and hopefully before death overtakes you."

I considered this carefully; he must have had something else in mind before he would do  _this_  in front of the others. "So is there anything else you need?"

"There is something that might require your abilities as a Grey Warden. Our scouts have reported of a strange protrusion in Tevinter territory, something to do with the caverns that lie beneath the soil of the land."

"And you think that it might be an entrance to the Deep Roads? And you want my help?"

"Only if you would render it. You will not be escorted, however."

"By myself, then? Behind enemy lines... I shall do my best,  _arishok_."

The  _qunari_  nodded, turned and walked away, and I noted that a large regiment of them were waiting outside the distant gate, seemingly for him. It seems that they were to leave Seheron, in pursuit of something; but of what, I didn't know. They never shared their problems with outsiders.


	6. Grey Wardening in Progress

**Sten**

The battle had been unrelenting, but it seemed that we had indeed won back the land that had been taken over by the mages in the recent months. The  _aad_  trained by the  _kadan_  were the only ones left standing when the Tevinter mages retreated—having exhausted their supply of lyrium and blood; and so it appeared that her methods had improved their chances of survival. Their behavior in battle was… unconventional, far too spread out to be of much use in defense. But they excelled in their attacks.

Even in the depths of the night I found vestiges of her presence everywhere I looked, my eyes mistakenly sought out her form on the battlefield. It was most distracting. Yet, the frontlines had to be held, these  _basra_  cannot be allowed to pass. We had not anticipated the following attacks, the traps that had been planted just beyond the trees that had marked the safety of the forest, where our camps had lain. We were surrounded.

**Kiera**

The  _tamassrans_  had provided maps, behaving even more coolly than before, their demeanor was obvious, more exasperated than I had ever seen the  _qunari_. Apparently I was deemed an unchangeable force, the stubbornest of persons that they had ever tolerated within the confines of the camp. My role was contradictory, my very gender an insult to theirs, my actions a stain on the  _Qun_. I hurried, the hostility that was now so obvious, speeding my steps.

I tried to sense my way once I entered the forest, map useless now that there were few landmarks around other than the occasional rock face. The taint was definitely here somewhere, not very close, but something else was in the way, something that contained a lot of magic and lyrium.

It also didn't take long for the Tevinter mages to find me; my stealth wasn't remarkable due to the heavy Warden armor I wore.

I narrowly dodged the path of a large fireball, the magic pricking my senses before any other indicator. I knew where they were, but they had no clue what I was, their surprise most evident in the angry swearing from the thick bushes. The wardings I had put up around me when I'd discovered their presence caught an eerie blue, the flames engulfing the inscribed robes they had insisted on wearing even on a dense, grassy battlefield.

These they had not expected, so their initial panic was understandable, but they were able to put these out with the slightest of gestures. I was going to have to fake ignorance, or at the very least, throw these people off the trail I had used to get past the border patrols. Their first questions to me were no doubt going to concern the location of the  _qunari_  compounds. I held up the map in one hand, smiling sweetly before burning that too.

The ashes fell to the ground as the mages grew all the more furious. And yet one of them addressed me, pulling back his hood as he approached, holding out his hands. He had dark hair and a well-groomed goatee, but could not hide those deadened eyes— there was nothing good in them.

"You are not a  _qunari_. They would not carry maps."

I pointed to the emblem on my chestplate, smile hidden under the heavy helm. "I figured that the griffins made it rather obvious, anyhow."

"A Grey Warden? How… odd in a place like this."

"Thing about Wardens, we always pop out near an entrance that leads underground. Some might call us gophers. I like to think that we're professional spelunkers."

"You're here to investigate this… entrance?" He was squinting a little, and took his time to draw out that last word. 

"Yes."

"Very well, my name is Romulus, and I extend my services to be your guide."

"Oh no, it's fine, I shall find my way on my own."

"But we insist." The mages had closed ranks around me, and there was no way to do this without conflict. The trees soon gave way to a most barren patch of land, the stumps of the vegetation torn and burned, destruction indicated in the natural landscape.

"Are you not going to offer your name—Grey Warden?"

"Oh… right. Just  _Warden_  will do fine." There was silence as he pondered this slight I had made to his pride.

"You are being very… uncooperative."

"Really." I wanted to be free of these… keepers. Something was not right.

"But you are not  _qunari_. It stands that you must share a… very special relationship with them then."

I felt an involuntary eye-roll begin. "Does it matter? I am only here for the entrance that leads underground. Wardens cannot interfere in political conflicts."

"So you say, but your presence on the island must have been housed by these barbarians."

"But I do not render undue assistance to either side."

"So it makes you a free agent then." I didn't like that upward inflexion of those last words, the man's thoughts were quick and suspicious. "You know, we came across some  _qunari_  who didn't fight like any we've met."

"Oh?" I hoped my voice didn't give anything away.

"Each of them possessed an independent mind in battle, most… interesting to say the least."

I remained mute; these mages were too clever for their own good.

"So we caught the whole lot of them, and they will be experimented upon before we try to… ah reeducate them as slaves. We've never had the opportunity to come across such unique specimens as these. Their versatility shows that they can be retrained, perhaps as valuable assistants to the Imperium. It will be an  _exciting_  endeavor."

"Fascinating." I sincerely hoped that I hadn't doomed the  _karashoks_  with my training.

"You might even be given your pick of them, once we're done. As our gift to you."

"Oh it's… fine. What am I going to do with them anyway?"

" _Anything you want_. It'll be most thrilling to tame one of these beasts to your liking, you'll enjoy it, trust me."

I tried not to shudder, but the urge to kill something was itching something bad. Tevinters and their slaves.

"So silent, dear Warden?"

"I've never been one for idle conversation."

"Well perhaps you'll be attracted to the idea of owning a strapping giant who will cater to your every  _desire_?"

My voice was surprisingly flippant. "Are you trying to convert me? Let me save you the time. Not interested."

"But you do know that Tevinter mages do have more… options. If you get my meaning."

"Blood magic?"

"Just so. Nothing like the bastardized versons you see in the rest of Thedas; you'll be able to control power that you've never had before. Just think, whole legions of darkspawn will fall before your Order— with you at their lead."

I was getting tired of this pointless rambling. We were definitely getting closer to the source of this taint that I sensed, but not much; it was further east.

"Are we reaching this place soon?"

"Wouldn't you be able to sense it if it's nearby, Warden?" He had placed some emphasis on that word, almost sarcastically. It was going wrong.

I felt the tug of lyrium, a most dangerous aura of magic emanating from the camp that lay ahead. I also heard some sick thuds, loud wet sounds that created some disturbing images. The large gates were massive structures, solid rock constructs that would withstand numerous sieges. Leaving this place would be tough.

I tried to gather as much strength as I could muster, before my nice  _escorts_  could notice. I definitely did not expect a most powerful smite to come crushing down on my skull, draining me unconscious, my helm clattering to the floor.


	7. Warning: Fade and Blood Magic ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's where it gets a bit hairy. 
> 
> Blood magic shenanigans, okay?

**Kiera**

_The Fade smelled funny, and the air tasted coppery when I breathed in. It never did before, the two sensations were those that I had never felt when I was unconscious. It would seem that the demons were a lot stronger in this part of the Fade; they had more control over the illusions I felt. None of them approached me yet, all were preoccupied; too busy to notice little old me. I saw no pride demons as of yet; those were all desire, sloth and rage. These were easy to manipulate—their loyalties to the Tevinter mages had to be wearing thin._

When I awoke, I found myself with a collar around my neck, my hands rendered useless by cold irons behind my back, my armor gone. The underclothes that were left on me were my familiar shirt and leathers, but I felt even more exposed than I ever had before, stripped of both mana and platemail.

It was almost dark, I had been out for more than six hours- a troubling sign indeed. What had these people done to me? It was then I saw a troupe of  _qunari_  taken in similar chains, but imprisoned a ways from where I was, isolated in magically enhanced cages. The metal was a strange glowing red—most likely maintained by the demons I saw, the shimmering runes on the ground specifically for linking the demons' power in the Fade to our world.

These weren't impossible to break, but would require some serious concentration and power—not to mention that I would have to use blood magic, since my mana reserves were all but gone. The battered bodies on the ground seemed almost lifeless, and my eyes strained in the darkness, seeking the rise and fall of their chests. I needed to get closer. Were these the ones that I knew?

At length, a man approached my cage, the light from his torch illuminating his face—it was him—Romulus, a smug grin as he saw my obvious discomfort.

"Your  _qunari_  friends are just as incapacitated as you are,  _Warden_ , although if we had a little more time to get to know each other… you might be on the other side of these bars." He stroked the metal with a little more interest than was necessary, watching me the entire time.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You think that I'd be on your side?"

"I think that's still an option you might want to keep in mind, given that you have absolutely no power here—the least you could do would to be to offer an exchange of  _something_  for your freedom?"

"…I'll pass."

"What about  _their_  freedom?" He turned slightly, gazing out at the  _qunari_  prisoners.

This I had to admit, I hadn't thought out too well. I only needed one small distraction to free them, but I had to make it count. Demons it is.

Romulus (how I hated him) studied my crestfallen expression with a tiny smirk before walking away, leaving me in the darkness—his voice an oily sneer, "I'll leave you to think about it. You have till dawn to come up with a  _satisfactory_  reply."

* * *

 

_The demon was enticed, just as I thought it would be- having myself as a bargaining chip was too good to pass up, few fadewalkers made it past puberty. It would be tough to plan a coordinated attack against magisters, but thankfully there were few in the camp, the slavers and their Imperium guards will suffer dreadfully._

I sat upright, the sleep spell was wearing off, and the taste of blood lingered. Inside my mouth there was a deep wound, a result of having bitten my tongue, a desperate attempt at the forbidden magics which had succeeded but left me feeling just a bit guilty. A spell on darkspawn was one thing, but it was another when it came to this...choice. Choosing to keep my dignity and pride were rather selfish reasons.

I called him over, the mage who had been so interested in my...assets- he would know pain (and quite possibly death) today.

* * *

 

 **Sten**  
I watched as the  _kadan_  was released from her cage, unmistakably female even from this distance, following a man into the large tent. Bonds still restricted her hands behind her back, her bare feet leaving slight trails on the dirt ground— she was planning something and it was weighing on her mind, her hesitance exhibited in her actions—strange.

The flames that shot and ate its way through the thick material was of a purplish hue, a beginning of the destruction that tore the camp apart; whilst leaving the prisoners, namely us, untouched. It would seem that her actions would have been thoroughly successful, had the magisters not intervened.

* * *

 

 **Kiera**  
When Romulus screamed it signalled the beginning of the demon's plan, one that sacrificed the man to his own desires, one that I had somehow came up with in the short time I had; its ingenuity had attracted the demon. Was it wrong to have done so?

Only the taking of his blood was a little difficult to accomplish, I had no idea that actually biting someone to the point of tearing out flesh took this much effort, or was this revolting, but blood had gushed from the opened vein, spraying out like a fountain when the demon materialized and tore him into bits.

The area would now suffer from a sundered veil, and these portals from the fade will have to be sealed before we left the area. Shades attacked the guards, forcing many of them to flee, running straight into the purple flames that now surrounded the perimeter of the camp, undoubtedly dooming them.

I felt the barest hint of remorse, for two wrongs did not make a right, but I was willing to live with the consequences.

As long as they lived, there was meaning to my blood magic.

Oh, and slavers must die.

The shackles fell away from my hands and I stepped amid the burning debris- even as the two magisters tried their hardest to control the worsening situation. They dismissed the demons I had unleashed with relative ease, but with so little time to prepare their sacrifices they unwittingly gave autonomy to the demons which have lusted for the opportunity, and several turned on these 'masters' with nary a pause.

The sloth and pride demons still opposed the offer I made, preferring the magisters' side in the fray. This meant war, and I was ready- my mana was regenerating well in this heightened state of awareness.


	8. An attempt at Temptation

**Sten**

"Come to me, my Sten." The  _kadan_  was barely clothed, the scars on her body shifted as she beckoned me towards the bed; her manner almost...alluring.

"This— is inappropriate,  _kadan_."

"But it is what you wish."

I did not deny it. "But not befitting the  _qun_."

" _No."_

A faint cry whispered somewhere, and the mists wavered, something was vaguely off about the place.

She moved forward, her hips swaying from side to side. I could not take my eyes off them; it was frustrating. "So the  _qun_  is the only thing that stands in your way?"

I remained silent.

The  _kadan_  laughed, the sound stirring thoughts in my own flesh— disturbing thoughts. "You cannot feel  _this_  that I offer and yet resist it for long."

"This..."

"You desire me. That should be sufficient."

"And yet it is not." To elicit such a thought... It was unheard of, amongst the  _qunari_. Interspecies… copulation had no purpose.

" _You will not have them."_

That voice broke through again, echoing in the mist, even as the woman in front of me held out her hand.

I turned away from her— this was clearly not my  _kadan_ , not Kiera, the uncanny likeness was a trap.

" _Leave us the qunari and you may leave unscathed, human."_

" _Never."_

That word reverberated again, and a screech eclipsed all other thought as the world tore apart and... It was reality, fog cleared. The  _kadan_  was standing, battered, small, shirt soaked in blood, in front of a towering creature.

"Pride demon, it seems that we are victorious. Your slothful ally appears to have failed in winning my friends over." She gestured towards me and the rest of the recovering  _karashoks_  before collapsing on her knees, exhausted, surrounded by the bodies of the ones she had vanquished.

This was my  _kadan_. Remarkable.

* * *

 

 **Kiera  
** I couldn't believe my luck, the veil ripped apart as the  _qunari_  struggled against the illusions, rejecting the images they saw. The sloth demon had vanished without a trace, having been defeated in its attempts to affect my sleeping friends.

We were winning, the ground was now scorched as I crushed the final shade, its ashes scattering in the abrupt winds. The pride demon was now being engaged by the  _karashoks_  for I was too tired to move, the dirt floor was the only thing that didn't sway beneath me.

I did not notice the man who had survived the initial wave of destruction, and had singled me out as its instigator. Sten glanced briefly at me, but it was too late. The shadow that fell over me in the light of the dawning sun was not benign.


	9. Where are We going?

I felt myself swoon and fall onto my side, before realizing that I had narrowly avoided the heavy swing of the large sword- its blade biting into the earth with a heavy thud. I looked up to see a half-crazed man snarling at me, and I struggled out of his way, but this time the sharp edge of his blade bit deeply into my thigh, right before he was pummeled out of the way by a large blur.

I hastily casted a stasis (mixture of frost and healing) spell on the gaping tissue to stop the flow of blood, thankful to find that the blow hadn't cut through the bone—I was quite out of practice with restoration spells that mended more than mere flesh wounds.

When I looked up (a little dizzily), I found Sten panting slightly, gazing down at me and my clumsy attempts at trying to close the wound. He bent down, holding the rags that he had already ripped off the man. He pressed these to the gash, before tearing off another ribbon of cloth from the hem of my shirt, tying it tightly around the wad.

I winced a little, but tried not to scream when he reached around and lifted me off the ground, the strength in his arms made me feel as light as a… well… bloodied feather. I needed lyrium, and lots of it— my head was too woozy to focus on blood magic.

I think I might have blacked out for a minute; for when I regained my vision I found us moving away from the magically-charged thrum of the Tevinter slaver camp. This was wrong. I needed to mend the Fade's already thin Veil, not to mention that we were getting to be further and further away from the source of the taint. I tried to move, and hissed as my leg ached something awful.

"Wait— where are we going?"

"Back to the main compounds."

"What? Why? I still need to check out that underground entrance—head east—" I pointed in the direction of the rising sun. Strange to think that the night was already over.

"You are in no condition to fight— or even to  _move_  around."

I struggled to remain upright; ground seemed so far away at this height.  _Kossiths_  were indeed very tall. "Are too. Just let me down."

"Stop moving,  _kadan._ "

"The man who hit me was the templar who had smited me unconscious from before. How is he?" I also wondered why these Tevinter slavers would travel with a templar in their party; it seemed unnecessary, for a nation which relied primarily on forbidden magics.

"He will not be able to harm you again in the future."

"Meaning… he's dead? Oh."

"I am glad that you are well. Relatively." Sten muttered; he seemed almost embarrassed as I met his lilac eyes.

"I am glad that we got through that. Terrible, messy business—blood magic. How are the  _karashok_?"

"Alive. And following us." His reply seemed altogether rather terse. Was something the matter?

"Ah. So they defeated the Pride demon? Good."

Sten's gaze returned to the road ahead wordlessly.

The silence back to the camp was deafening. I didn't dare ask if they had recovered my platemail, or my blades. Sten didn't seem to be in a good mood


	10. Some R and R

The  _kadan_  was our only casualty as we entered the fortifications of the compounds, and her sleeping figure was swiftly tended to by the healers. And yet, she was seen up and about the very next morning, moving about the barracks' courtyard with barely a limp. I only saw her in the twilight, when the kithshoks were finally satisfied with our reports of the Tevinter camp.

"So... What did you see in the Fade?"

She had snuck up from behind me, handing me food that was still warm, even though the evening meal was already over. There had been tests to prove that we were not corrupted by the _bas saarebas_ —and I had been detained the longest.

"What?"

"The karashoks told me they saw the island at peace, but knew it could not be so, since the  _qunari_  that were left only consisted of  _kossiths_. The demon apparently left out the humans, dwarves and elves. They also mentioned that you weren't with them… so that got me thinking— What did you see in the Fade?"

We were now alone in the yard, the moon rose as I finished the soup—and I realised that it was stew. Thick, warm, seasoned stew. The  _kadan_  had successfully infiltrated the kitchen.

"It is nothing important."

"Really? They came upon the sloth demon first, so I assume that whatever you saw, it must have been quite...captivating… to have it delay you so—"

I heard myself sigh aloud. She was indeed persistent. "Does it really matter?"

"I am merely curious; it's fine if you don't want to share… I've been… forced into the Fade before, so I know it can be quite hard to talk about—"

"I saw you." Anything to stop her from prying. I truly did not mean for that to be revealed.

"Wha—" Her confusion was not mild.

"I saw you,  _kadan_." If only there was a way to explain it—all of it—and I would be free of this… obsession.

"I… see." But her hesitance angered me—even if I knew it was irrational to expect anything else.

"No, you do not. You cannot possibly know what it means to see you— like that— in that place. It is something that does not bode well." The strain in my… body was great— the tumultuous contents of my mind greater. I turned away from her. She clearly did not need to know.

Still, she followed me, into the building, voice soft in the hushed silence that followed. "Was it… that terrifying?"

"Somewhat." I felt a familiar smile on my lips. Perhaps she understood after all? There was hope.

"Great. I'm your worst nightmare."

"It was not entirely…  _Pashaara_." We were now near her quarters—specially isolated from the men.

Her irritation was beginning to slip into her numerous questions. "What?"

"Never mind. It is done."

"You know, I hate it when you do that, leading me on and then stopping before you fini—"

I needed to know. Was what I saw…natural? Was it common? "What did you see in yours?"

"Hmm? Oh. I saw Daylen." This thought disturbed me. They cared deeply for each other, but were in the capacity as comrades—at least, that was what it had appeared to be.

"The other mage Warden?"

"Yes. We were still at the tower. Safe. There was no Blight threatening the land."

"Unclothed?" Perhaps it was usual to come across such figures of others in the Fade?

"No, we had on our mage robes… Fully-clothed, as it were. Wait what? You saw me in the fade without clothes on? How— odd…" A laugh was creeping into that voice. Her mirth overtaking all other thought.

"Enough." She was amused, and this was a relief, if slightly discomforting.

"Okay."

It didn't take long for her to break the silence, however, right as she opened the door to her quarters—she could not resist, her hands gesturing to various… areas of her figure.

"Did I look good? With the scars and all. I also think I put on a bit of weight—some extra meat around my hips and chest."

" _Vashedan_." The  _kadan_  was… too much.

She giggled briefly behind the wood, seeming to think nothing of the implications behind… that vision. Perhaps it was innocuous, safe—perhaps _I_   was safe.


	11. But then again...

**Kiera**

But as the door closed I found myself wondering— Sten was indeed disturbed by what he had seen in the Fade, and seemed too much affected by it. The sloth demon was capable of choosing images to manipulate, and it only needed the slightest hint of desire—and this made it successful.

Did this mean that—no, it was stupid. Sten was the one I'd least expect to have such notions. It was why I had decided to travel with him, it was the safest option while I… while Ferelden—what that had been— still echoed in my heart.

Now I really did not know what to think—his obviously frustrated words had struck at something in me.

The  _karashoks_  had indeed brought back my armor and weapons—they had removed the entire chest where these were found—where Tevinter slavers had kept them, and left it outside my door. Their considerations for my gender were indeed rather… touching.

But I knew that the underground entrance awaited scrutiny, and I began making a list of things—supplies that I could pick up in the market when dawn broke.

Maker only knew I didn't feel like sleeping that night.

It was only hours later, when I'd decided to check my beloved platemail that I found that the slavers had cut the leather straps and metal fastenings during their bid to get them off me. Bastards. Now I needed to find a blacksmith—and these repairs would require much more time to complete.

Buried under my armor and blades were books, a few of which detailed Tevinter troop movements on the island—things the  _kithshoks_  would undoubtedly find useful—and a single tome that detailed something I would never have expected in the hands of some dullard like Romulus.

It contained some very powerful blood magic, enscribed in what looked to be old Tevinter, I could still make out some of the old Grey Warden ciphers from long ago. I couldn't read any of it. Was there even still a Tevinter Warden Chapter? 

How interesting.

* * *

 

The wound on my thigh was close to being completely healed, I had been forced to hold off on sealing it entirely, the healers (or should I say  _healer_ , for she seemed to be the only one willing to approach me) seemed to enjoy fussing over each daybreak.

"The Grey Wardens heal fast," she marveled when she examined the gash, the look in her eyes feverish with interest.

"I never noticed." My words were careful and evasive—I had hoped that none of them would ever realize that I had sped up the healing process.

The human female was clad in grey and was younger than the others, but her movements were as practiced as the senior healers. She seemed entirely too happy and eager as she entered the room.  
"But it looks like you'll be fully healed in a matter of hours," she began, a strange disappointment that clouded that cheery tone.

I watched her stare intently at my wound. "That's good— right?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Perhaps that explains your numerous scars…you probably do not mind getting hurt, do you? I mean—given that your body has the ability to take care of its wounds swiftly."

I remained silent, but I knew she had not meant anything other than the usual exacting and directness which the  _qunari_  were infamous for. The numerous markings on my torso were the result of countless instances of sheer stupidity and carelessness, of which I'd have many more if I wasn't a mage.

The healer began packing the numerous supplies which she had unloaded upon her entry; the vials were numbering in the twenties, having changed the fabrics which were wrapped around my injury. I couldn't help commenting as I helped her with the bottles—it was refreshing to meet someone not as fixated upon silence as most  _qunari_.

"You seem… different from the others. Were you born here?" Perhaps she was a late convert. It certainly explained her free tongue.

"Oh um...no. The  _qunari_  found me when I was eight—I was a Tevinter slave. I was glad to leave with them."

"I'm sorry. That explains your… sunny disposition." I didn't know what else to say.

The woman chuckled, nodding quickly before standing. "It's quite alright—the others are traditional, and are naturally wary of  _bas_  like you, Warden.  _Qunari_  are actually quite capable of expressing emotions, but they feel no need to do so."

"Are you a  _qunari_ , then?" This conversation was suddenly immensely stimulating. She seemed willing to chat—and her manner suggested only her ambiguity about living within the  _Qun_.

"I've embraced the  _Qun_ , if that's what you mean. Otherwise… I wouldn't have minded attempting other religions.  _Shanedan_ , Warden."

The healer nodded and left—I found myself intrigued by her behavior, but then I realized how rude I had been. I hadn't even thought to ask for a name.


	12. And We have Consequences.

**Sten**

Even the  _karashok_  were looking over their shoulders at the window of her quarters from their corner of the yard—the  _kadan_  had not been seen all week. We were isolated from the rest of the  _antaam_ , for the good of all, quarantined until further notice. Standing around in the as the shadows stretched, even sparring did not help with their spirits, and the  _karashok_  retired for the evening, their steps trudging, but without complaint. Above all else, we obeyed the  _Qun_.

But such listlessness did not become the  _qunari_. Something was eating away at me, and purposelessness took its place.

I needed to see my  _kadan_ , my worry for her growing in the darkened surroundings. And yet— she wasn't in her quarters.

**Kiera**

I had been summoned to stand in front of the  _kithshoks_ , suspicions were nigh that I had led the  _qunari_ astray with my training— which included that pitstop with the Tevinter slavers while I was off gallivanting in the jungle.

I couldn't blame them—the  _karashoks_  had been perfectly honest in their accounts; the slavers had been attracted to the skills which I had taught them, and their difference meant that they could no longer blend with any other unit. I couldn't deny that my actions were a little thoughtless.

"Yes, I agree that it was partially my fault."

Yet, what amused me was that none of the  _kithshok_ could come right out and label my teaching as a bad influence—possibly because it had been a direct order from the  _arishok_ , and to challenge it meant that the  _Qun_  was fragmented within itself. It would simply not do to fall apart while a  _bas_ like me witnessed, and I knew that they would want nothing more than for me to leave.

"I will leave as soon as the repairs on my armor are done." I itched, feeling the weight of all those stern gazes, the three imposing males as well as the numerous guards they had just  _standing_  around made me nervous.

"There is but one more matter." A low voice spoke from behind me, and a chill sparked along my spine. The head  _tammasran_  was here—and she terrified me, her demeanor always disapproving, her eyes always grim and judging, the white of her horns (she was a  _kossith_ ) glinting off the light from the torches that lit her way into the room.

"Your relationship with the Sten. That has to be discussed."

"And yet—I don't feel that all of this," I gestured around me at the surrounding men, careful to keep the betraying waver in my voice to a minimum, "resembles anything like a  _discussion_?"

"Are you feeling—threatened—Warden?" She took her place next to the  _kithshoks_ , although on a lower platform than theirs, watching me evenly. I felt trapped—this was like Wynne's nagging all over again. I kept my tongue to myself, silence was best at times like this.

"Do not think that we haven't noticed—your unconventional… discourse with the Sten." Of course, the women were feeling territorial. I felt the side of my mouth twitch, and I struggled inwardly, trying to appear passive, although the urge to laugh was suddenly overwhelming.

"What's so unusual about caring for one another? We were comrades during the Blight."

I knew that Sten and I shared something that none would understand, and his recent…confession from last night still hung heavy in my mind, but there was no reason for the  _tammasrans_  to know this.

They had no right to do so.

" _Comrades_  you say? Now  _that_  is new." The glint in her eye was astoundingly menacing.

I swallowed a rising anger, reminding myself that diplomacy was key. "Must we do this in front of the leaders of the  _antaam_?"

"Your corruption of a single soldier will bear heavily upon the rest. It is important that they know the dangers of inserting themselves with one such as yourself. Is that all you wish to say?"

"I have nothing further to defend myself words from that do not mean a thing to me."

"Is that wise? Not clarifying your motivations?" The woman paced, her age and authority apparently held sway in this court. She was certainly trying to get me to admit to something.

"It is pointless to discuss this now." Another voice rumbled through the hall, and sparked all the other  _qunari_ to attention. The  _arishok_  had returned, and he did not look happy to return to such a welcome.

"Have you done what I have asked of you, Warden?"

"There has been a setback, but I'll get right on it as soon as my armor has been mended."

"And why is your armor…defective?"

Again, one could almost imagine a smile in the  _arishok's_  sardonic words. Almost. But there was no way he would display such frivolity with the  _tammasran_  here.

"Tevinter slavers. It's a long story, and I'm sure that the accounts the  _kithshoks_  have already heard will be accurate enough."

"And yet, I asked you." The  _arishok_  turned to the others (his presence was particularly commanding), and the two words that came next were quite dismissive.

"Leave us."

The  _kithshoks_  filed out and the guards followed.

Only the  _tammasran_  was left, and she too trailed the procession of those leaving, but not without uttering a final sentence, an ominous warning.

"The  _tamassrans_  will need speak to you again soon,  _Warden_."

"And I will do my best to come back in one piece for that momentous event."

Now it was just me and the  _arishok_  left in behind that great stone hall.

"Begin, Warden."

* * *

**Sten**

The  _kadan's_  absence continually pricked at me, the feeling wrapping itself in my chest constricted further, becoming a stab of cold that would not ease itself. It was akin to when I awoke to find my blade gone, my soul, missing.

To lose that— my  _Asala_ , my fury had been great— it had been my one link to my people in a strange land.

But to lose the  _kadan_ , however, removed more than one could have thought possible, and a gaping void that was almost a wound, was left in its place. But there was nothing I could do, but wait. She could be returning soon.

* * *

She appeared, shortly before dawn, kneading her temples as she entered the room.

"Sten?" She seemed hesitant, her eyes narrowed and darting around the room, more than a little stunned at my being there.

"Where have you been?" I gripped her shoulders briefly, unable to help my concern.

The  _kadan_  merely sighed before pulling away. "Don't ask."

"At least you are back. You have been gone for some time." The whole night and more, it seemed.

Her words were almost a mutter. "Yes. At least I'm here now."

"Where is your armor?" It was something very dear to her, and would very unlikely be missed by the kadan.

"Sent for minor repairs. I was told to expect it by midday tomorrow—I mean... well, today, seeing as it is almost sunrise."

She glanced back at me, before turning away, undoing the leather strip that held up her long shimmering hair, shaking the sheet loose with a small hiss of relief. She seemed to expect me gone.

"You're… just going to stay here? Don't the  _qunari_  have this thing about separation of the sexes?"

"We— have not seen you all week."

"We?" The  _kadan's_  voice was strangely constricted, her manner purposefully vague. Staring at her back was beginning to vex me. "You and the  _karashoks_  have no reason to worry. I can take care of myself."

I turned and left. "As you wish." Women.


End file.
